


Discretion, near Ducks

by CadetDru



Series: Virtues of the Arrangement [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Discretion, M/M, Prudence - Freeform, Seven Heavenly Virtues, The Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Discretion, the better part of valor and the Arrangement.





	Discretion, near Ducks

It was 1920 or so, and Aziraphale was feeding ducks in the park when Crowley happened across him.  "Hello, angel," he said, sidling up to Aziraphale at the park.  He had gotten into the habit of checking in every so often, just to make sure the angel was safely on the path of righteousness. He observed how Aziraphale interpreted the fashion trends of the current era. He was never too far off the mark, washed out in creams and whites. Crowley did the same in blacks and burgundies.  They made a striking pair.  

"Hello, Crawly," Aziraphale said.

"Crowley," he corrected, as he always seemed to have to do when it had been too long. It stung every time, but he was fairly certain that it was supposed to: Aziraphale's way of telling him not to be a stranger. That made a little easier to take. "What do you have going on?" Crowley asked.  Crowley did Evil when he had to, but he did Good when he could. He set up the Arrangement so he could do both more effectively. He always could have tried to seduce Aziraphale, bring him down to Hell. If Crowley couldn't return to Heaven, he could at least block others from doing it. He didn't want to corrupt Aziraphale; the Arrangement kept him close. Both stayed on the correct side of Good and Evil by balancing each other out.  

"Nothing much happening on our end," Aziraphale was saying. "I assume that means the same for you?"

"Balanced as always." Crowley paced around as he always did, observing the park, observing the angel.

"Well, it was nice seeing you," Aziraphale said. His hunger for a greater connection wasn't as strong as Crowley's hunger for Redemption. It was tempting, it was always tempting, to give in to what Aziraphale seemed to think was inevitable. They could fall into bed much more easily than falling into love.  They had done it before, they would do it again.  There was always a risk for Crowley.  One of them had to think about the long term, but one of them seemed more interested in short term pleasures. The angel never did seem to care which was which.

If he hadn't Fallen, Crowley could have excelled at being an angel, going beyond what Aziraphale ever had.  If Aziraphale ever Fell, he would far exceed Crowley's depths. He would give into every sin as much and as often as he possibly could, just for the sheer enjoyment of it.  The Arrangement gave them both an outlet, a way to test the waters. It was the single best idea that Crowley had ever had, in a long career of them.

"We should go on a holiday," Crowley said. It wasn't a particularly prudent suggestion, there was no calculation or wisdom behind it.  It was just something he wanted to do, had been wanting to do.

"What, together?" Aziraphale scoffed.

"Yes," Crowley hissed. "We’ve earned a break, haven’t we? Both earning special commendations for being so very good at our jobs.  We're an excellent team, and excellent teams should get excellent rewards.”

"I haven't gotten any particularly special commendations," Aziraphale said.

"All the more reason for you to take some time away," Crowley said.

"Where would we go?"

“We could go skiing,” Crowley said.

“You hate the cold," Aziraphale sniffed.

“I could put up with it for a nice holiday.  We could go to a nice beach somewhere, if you like. A seaside resort?”

"My dear boy, you know we can't do anything of the sort," Aziraphale said. "I can't risk being found out." 

Aziraphale meant he couldn't risk anything happening to Crowley.  Crowley couldn't risk anything happening to Aziraphale.  They were trapped in the star-crossed-lovers nonsense of Shakespeare's gloomier plays. Crowley detested it happening to him as much as he detested seeing it on the stage.

"We have to be discreet how we interact," Aziraphale said, waving his hand expansively to encompass the ducks. "Even this might be too much."  

"Too much?"

"People can meet at parks.  People cannot run away."

"I didn't say, I didn't mean that we were running off. I am trying to be prudent," Crowley said, more huskily than was strictly necessary. 

"You're confused then.  You've been off on your own for too long."

"That is exactly my point," Crowley said.  He was getting dangerously close to wheedling.

Aziraphale's eyes met the shaded gaze of Crowley's glasses.  "I'm sorry."

"Be seeing you," Crowley said, taking a quick exit down the path.

He was gone and Aziraphale was free to return to the discretion of his ducks.  


End file.
